1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal equipped with an image capture function and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal is configured to perform various functions such as a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing an image or a moving image of a photographic subject with a camera, a function of storing a voice, a function of playing back a music file using a speaker system, a function of displaying an image or video, and so on. Furthermore, the mobile terminal includes an additional function, such as playing a game and serves as a multimedia player. The recently-developed mobile terminal can also receive multicast signals so that a user can view video or a television program with the mobile terminal.
In addition, efforts have been made to enhance the existing functions of the mobile terminal and additionally equip the mobile terminal with innovative functions. From a software or hardware perspective, efforts have also been made for structural changes to and modifications to constituent elements that make up the mobile terminal.
In addition, in recent years, the improved resolution and functions of the camera mounted on the mobile terminal have increased practical application of the camera mounted on the mobile terminal.